The Making of Love
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: well title says it all...i bet no gwevin fanfiction has ever been so damn sensual...hard lemon... plzzz review..


**The Making of Love**

Kevin drove along the highway as Gwen softly hummed "Fearless" by Taylor Swift in sync with the radio of the car. Kevin glanced at her sideways and smiled to himself. Her face looked so calm and serene as she hummed away with her eyes closed and head leaning against the closed window. As the song ended she sat erect and ran her fingers through her hair.

Kevin kept smiling and she noticed. Kevin was the first to break the silence.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Your place." Gwen replied casually.

Kevin's eyes went wide as he brought the car to a screeching halt.

"WHAT!?" he blurted out surprised.

"What's so shocking, Kev?" Gwen asked looking at him.

"You wanna spend the night at my place? I thought we would be just hanging out at spots the whole night."

Gwen rolled her eyes at his oblivion and said" I need to sleep too, you know?"

"Then I could drop you at your place so you can sleep." Kevin asked totally confused.

Gwen hit slapped her forehead and said" Just take me to your place, ok? I command you."

Kevin chuckled at her outburst. He just loved it when she acted all royal and authoritative. Just like _his princess_.

"Oh, okay." He didn't know why Gwen wanted to go to his place but since now it was a command, he had to obey.

When they reached his house, Kevin jogged to open the door for her. Gwen got off and went inside the house with Kevin. Kevin closed the door behind him as Gwen went up straight to his room. Kevin followed silently.

"This place looks a lot cleaner than the time when you were mutated and I and Ben came here." She said looking at the now spick and span room. The bed had clean sheets and there was no clutter lying about.

"Uhhh, mom made me clean it all." Kevin said rubbing his head.

Gwen nodded at his reply and turned to him.

"Kev? Are you happy now that my parents have accepted you?" she said as she went closer to him and snaked her hands around his neck. Kevin's hand instinctively reached the small of her back as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

His obsidian depths looked deep inside Gwen's emerald pools as he said sincerely, "More than happy, Gwen. I am relieved coz now I don't have to be afraid of losing you coz of your parents' disapproval." Gwen smiled at his answer and hugged him tight. Kevin held on just as tightly.

"By the way, did I tell you that you looked really hot tonight?" Kevin said with a smirk as they pulled away. Gwen smiled and plopped down on his bed with her feet dangling.

"Yea? Same goes for you too." she said as Kevin sat down next to her on the bed.

Kevin laughed and snaked his arm around her waist sideways to pull her closer. Gwen allowed herself to be pulled towards him. Kevin kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed in contentment.

Kevin held her chin and lifted her face towards him so that their eyes met each other. After gazing into each other's depths for sometime without uttering a single word, Kevin leaned closer to her. Gwen understood and closed her eyes as Kevin's lips lightly grazed hers.

The touch of their lips sent a wave of electricity through their bodies as they wrapped their arms around each other. Kevin licked her bottom lip lightly begging for entrance. Gwen moaned slightly at the pleasant sensation and opened her mouth. Kevin's tongue immediately delved into Gwen's hot and sweet mouth eager to explore and taste her cavern. He could taste the strawberry cake in her mouth as his lips brushed against the inside of her cheeks making her moan a bit louder. He then twined his tongue to hers as their tongues created a battle of dominance in her mouth.

Kevin was clearly winning as Gwen could feel her head go dizzy. Kevin caressed her back lightly from the top of the fabric as he went lower teasingly.

Gwen's hands were tangled in Kevin's black locks as she caressed his neck making him shiver with delight. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. As Gwen breathed heavily trying to get ion as much fresh air as possible, Kevin's lips went downwards till he reached the nape of her neck, all the while planting soft kisses on her jaw line and throat. When he reached the crook of her neck, he applied slight pressure to make her fall back on the soft bed so that he was now on top of her.

He kicked off both their shoes with his feet and nibbled at her neck. Gwen just pulled at his locks as she moaned in pure delight. Kevin enjoyed her moans as he continued his ministrations. His right hand crawled inside the hem of her top as he could feel her smooth skin against his warm hands. His hand kept moving up till he reached the back of her bra all the while kissing and sucking her neck, giving her multiple hickeys.

Gwen moaned and whispered out of breath, "Kevin, wait". Kevin stopped immediately as he looked into her eyes. "Yea?"

Gwen smiled and pushed him away slightly so she could remove her spaghetti top. Kevin smirked at her readiness as he helped her pull it off and attacked her now exposed torso only covered by the pink silk bra. He nibbled at her collar bone and moved down to nuzzle his face in her well defined cleavage. He kissed there as he lightly brushed his lips over her breasts from the top of the fabric of the bra.

"Aaaahh, Kevin."Gwen wiggled and moaned at his actions as her nipples hardened and her back arched towards him. Kevin grinned and went down to kiss her flat, toned belly while he laid feather like touches on her sides making her shiver and moan.

"Kevin, don't tease me, please." She pleaded.

Kevin smirked into the skin of her stomach as he brought his face to hers and looked deep into her emerald orbs.

"What do want me to do. Princess?" he asked smugly.

Gwen blushed and said" you know very well what I want."

Kevin put up a face as though he were thinking and said " no, I don't. You would _have _to tell me ." he insisted playfully as he brushed his thumb over the bra.

Gwen moaned and said" Kevin touch them, pleeeaasee." Kevin smiled as he brushed his fingers against her covered but hardened nipples.

"Touch what , Gwen? Be specific." Gwen couldn't help getting wet by her own courage as she breathed" My nipples, Kev. Touch them."

Kevin obliged. He removed her bra in one swift movement t expose her perfect large breasts.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. " When you are all dressed up nobody would guess you have got assets to die for. " he complimented.

Gwen blushed slightly as she pulled him closer and said" everybody is not supposed to know this, Kev. I'm yours." Kevin was really turned on when he felt that she was his and his alone. He immediately latched his mouth to one of her hard, pink nipples and suckled them lightly as he roughly massaged her other breast. Gwen moaned out loud as she pushed Kevin's face deeper into her breasts.

"Uhhh, Kevin. Suck it harder, bite it." Kevin could feel his erection becoming harder when he heard such dirty words from the mouth of his prim and proper redhead. He obeyed and bit hard at her nipples making a hickey form there. Gwen just moaned his name over and over as she threw about her head. Kevin continued this with her other breast as well.

He then went downwards and unhooked her skirt and threw it on the floor. He felt himself getting harder as he saw the huge wet spot forming on her pink lace panties. He licked the spot from top of the fabric that made Gwen jerk her body upwards.

Kevin removed the last piece of clothing from her body as he inhaled the scent of her excitement. Her pubis was shaven except for a triangular patch of red hair. He brushed his thumb against her wet folds and lightly pressed her clit. By this time Gwen was on cloud 9 as she tried to escape the unbearable pleasure Kevin was giving her.

She moved her hips trying to make his hands brush harder against her folds but Kevin did not relent. "Now again, Gwenny. I'm not doing anything till you tell me precisely what you want me to do." He said cruelly.

"Kevin, don't be such a jerk. Just do it already." Gwen said between clenched teeth.

Kevin chuckled, his breath fanning her wet folds and said" Say it."

Gwen sighed and gave in. there was no other way." Kevin, just rub it, dammit. Finger my clit, Kev….Aaaahh" she moaned as Kevin immediately obeyed her wish.

He took the clit in between his thumb and first finger and rolled it hard. Gwen threw her head deeper into the pillow as Kevin continued his pleasant torture in her private area. Kevin looked at her clit which was now red and swollen. Her pussy was dripping with her juices and had wetted his hands.

He lowered himself so that he was now facing her vagina. He leaned and took the clit in his mouth lightly flicking his tongue over it. Gwen felt she could burst by the amazing sensations that kept overwhelming her body. Kevin loved to see her squirm in response to his actions.

He decided turn her on more than she already was. He took the clit in between his teeth and lightly bit on it. Gwen's grabbed a handful of the bed sheet in her fists as Kevin kept biting and nibbling at her sensitive spot.

"Kevvviiinnn, Aaaahh " she couldn't manage to say anything while Kevin tortured her relentlessly. He then left her clit and inserted his tongue inside her wet folds, earning a gasp and a loud moan from her. He pushed his tongue deeper all the while moving it in an up and down movement inside her pussy. Gwen had never felt so amazing before and she was sure no guy in the universe could make her feel the way Kevin was.

Gwen was brought out of her thoughts when Kevin pushed two fingers inside her along with his tongue and started pumping her at a slow pace while his tongue kept moving inside of her. His upper teeth kept brushing against her swollen nub and Gwen couldn't believe the thrill that was overpowering her senses. Just when she thought she could never feel more pleasure, Kevin inserted another two fingers and thrust slowly making sure she didn't feel any pain. This was the first time he was intimate with a woman and he wanted to make sure the stuff he had read and seen videos of were pleasurable and not hurtful.

He moved his mouth away from her wetness to watch her reactions as his hand kept moving in and out of her. Gwen got frustrated at the sudden loss of contact of his hot mouth, and frowned slightly. "Kev, why did you pull your mouth away?" she said trying to grab the back of his head and push it back to where his fingers were busy pleasing her. Kevin smirked at her response and went back to licking and nibbling her vulva. She was not in pain, only pleasure that she didn't want to end.

As Kevin continued his torment for a couple more minutes, alternately slowing down and then suddenly going fast, Gwen moaned louder as she yelled."Kev, I guess I'm gonna cuuummmm". Kevin moved faster as she reached her edge and came hard. Her juices gushed out of her pussy as Kevin lapped them up hungrily. After licking her clean, he went above to face her flushed face and French kissed her deeply, his arms wrapped around her petite frame. Gwen responded immediately as she tried to defeat him in the battle of tongues. She loved the taste of her sweetness that lingered in his mouth. Her hands reached over the hem of his shirt as she lifted it up trying to take off his shirt. Kevin smirked in the kiss as he pulled away slightly, his mouth just a centimeter away from hers and said in a husky voice, "Eager now, are we?"

Gwen looked into his eyes as she pouted at him. "I have been bare in front of you since the last half hour or so and you are still completely dressed. No fair."

Kevin chuckled at her childish statement as he helped her pull off his shirt and reverted to kiss her again, still on top of her. Gwen kissed him as she roamed her hands over his bare body. She laid feather touches on his hard abs while her other hand caressed his entire back. Kevin could feel Goosebumps on his body every time she touched him with her soft fingers. Gwen's hand now moved lower as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zips, all the while their mouths never leaving each other. Gwen couldn't take this anymore. His rock hardness was pressed against her inner thigh and she couldn't resist the desire to give him the same pleasure he had been giving her a while ago. She put her hands on his shoulders and with all her strength flipped them over so that she was now on top of him, straddling his waist.

Kevin was taken by surprise by his girlfriend's action. "Hey! You didn't warn me."

Gwen smirked as she gazed into his confused eyes and said in a sexy voice" Neither did you, Baby."

She kissed him again briefly as she moved lower and reached the nape of his neck and kissed him as well as she could. She gave him a hickey in the process and licked the mark making Kevin gasp slightly. She had seen a couple of erotic videos over the last few days as she knew the present moment could come anytime, given the pace at which their mutual love and the passion in making out sessions had been increasing.

She moved lower and flicked her tongue over his nipples and bit each one slightly. Kevin couldn't believe she was actually doing that. What happened to the 'Goody Good booklover Gwendolyn'? That Gwen couldn't be as naughty as this. "_Gwen has more than one facet to her personality. And this present one is something only I get to see."_ He thought possessively.

Meanwhile Gwen kissed and licked his perfect abs and well molded stomach, making him gasp and sigh in pleasure. It was getting really difficult for him to keep his moans away, yet he somehow knew it would be just a matter of time before she started the real torture. And sure enough, Gwen kept moving southwards. She pulled off his jeans completely and tossed it on the floor. She stared at Kevin's black silk boxers that appeared like a tent due to his hard on. She caressed it lightly from on top of the fabric and pressed it slightly. Kevin threw back his head as he gasped sharply. Gwen could guess the size of his erection from the bulge in his boxers. She however, wanted a full view of it. So, she pulled off his boxers and her eyes went wide with awe. He was HUGE, a good 10 inches long and hard as a rock.

She wrapped her hand around his penis a little nervous. She was not sure if he would fit completely inside her vagina or her mouth. Kevin noticed her hesitation ., "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. We can stop right now." He said with his voice full of care. Although he really wanted her to continue, he was not going to force he to do anything she felt uncomfortable with no matter how much that would torment his body. Gwen looked at his concerned face as she made up her mind.

If he loved her so much, as to stop even though he was turned on so bad, just to make her feel comfortable, he definitely deserved this. Thinking, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his penis. Kevin closed his eyes at the pleasure. He was glad she didn't stop. She then covered the tip with her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down slowly. Gradually after a few to and fro movements, she relaxed the back of her throat and was able to take him in her mouth completely. Kevin groaned at the sensation as he slammed his head into the pillow. Her long hair tickled his pelvis and testicles every time she deep throated him vigorously..

Gwen reached under to his swollen balls and rolled it between her fingers. Kevin moaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair urging her to move faster. Gwen obliged and moved as fast as she could. After a few more minutes, Kevin could feel his orgasm threatening to take over. He decided to warn Gwen lest she was not ready to swallow his cum. Already, she had gone way beyond her limits to pleasure him. This was the least he could do.

"Aaaahh, baby. I'm gonna cum. Pull away if you want." He said in between pants.

Gwen pulled away slightly but only to speak "No Kev, come into my mouth. I want to taste you. " saying this, she continued mouth fucking him. He came into her mouth and Gwen lapped up his salty cum without letting a single drop spill out. She then went to his face and kissed him fully on the lips.

Kevin flipped again so that she was now under his hulking frame. He looked into her emerald orbs searching for answers as he asked aloud softly, "Are you ready, princess?"

Gwen stared into his obsidian dark depths and throated in a seductive voice, "More than ready. I am impatient."Kevin smiled at her face flushed with desire and lust. His penis was already hard and in its full length. She knew how to make him hot within seconds. He pulled out a box of condoms from his bedside table and was about to put it on, when Gwen interrupted him."No need for that. I want to feel your hardness inside me without any latex barriers in between. " Kevin raised a brow at her and said" But babe. You could get…" "pregnant?" Gwen asked.

"Mmhmm." Kevin replied with a nod."Don't worry Kev. I'm using Depo Provera."

Kevin didn't understand what that was but if it acted as a contraceptive and she was sure of it, he didn't care.

Kevin inserted his knee between her inner thighs as he rubbed his hand against her smooth flesh. He stretched her legs apart and removed his knee. He then held her waist in his arms and slowly but steadily entered her, trying to keep the pain at a minimum.. Gwen bit her lips as she expected to feel a sharp wave of pain. She did feel it, however it was very mild and gradual as if somebody were lightly injecting a syringe into her. She had read that it was very painful, but this was not in the least she feared it would be. It did hurt but not as bad as she had heard. She opened her eyes in confusion and looked at Kevin questioningly.

Kevin was completely inside her but didn't move a bit as he waited for her love tunnel to get accustomed to his size. He saw Gwen's questioning glare and smiled lightly.

"Does it hurt bad?"

Gwen shook her head in the negative and asked heaving "I don't understand. This is supposed to hurt real bad, right?"

Kevin chuckled gently and said reassuringly, "If one thrusts in swiftly and starts moving immediately, it hurts bad. But I'm trying to…" he was cut off by Gwen.

"make it easier for me?"Gwen offered. Kevin nodded slightly as Gwen wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. The pain had now totally subsided.

"Move, Kevin." She urged. Kevin obeyed and started rolling his hips lightly inside her trying to relax her vagina. She was incredibly tight and he had a hard time refraining from movement when he first entered her. But now she was ready and he could begin making love to her.

He moved out and then entered her slowly. He kept entering and exiting her gradually increasing the pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go deeper.

His friends had told him it was a good idea to make small talk while you made love. It enhanced the overall experience and added more humanness and love to this mostly passionate affair.

"Gwen, where did you learn all the things you did to me today?"he asked in between pants.

Gwen glanced at his face and smirked. In between her gasps and moans she replied, "I have been going over some erotica since a couple of days. Aaaahh. So...so th…that wh…when we made love, I could please you better. "

Kevin smiled at her willingness to please as he thrust in her deeper.

"Kevin, have you had had any sexual fantasies?" Gwen asked blushing at her indiscretion.

Kevin moaned due to the sensations coming over his body as he tried to think better and reply to her. "Y..Yea…I..I..have been having certain fantasies s..s..since the day we went to the beach and s..s..saw you in that bikini."

Gwen felt pleased at his answer. He had been fantasizing her since two years? And yet he never made a move. Even the first time they kissed, it was she who had taken the first step.

R thought were sexily interrupted as she could feel her pussy being fucked thoroughly by her lover. She felt overpowered by the sensations and couldn't talk or think anymore. So was the case with Kevin. Thus their conversation was dropped at this point as the physical sensations overcame them.

"K..Kevin..go harder. Push deeper baby. Yeeaaahhh.." she moaned.

Kevin went faster and harder as he felt her hot wand wet walls pressing his dick hard. It seemed as though her tightness would split his penis into half. Gwen kept moaning and yelling loudly as her hands were tightly gripping his back and shoulders. Kevin could feel her nails digging into his back and he was sure it would leave deep marks for many days to come, but he didn't care. He had nothing to hide from others. The entire Bellwood knew how much in love they were.

This thought made him push harder into her. As they were a couple of thrusts away from orgasm, Gwen breathed "Kevin, hold on." Kevin slowed down as he looked at her baffled.

"I..I..I want you to make love to me, doggy style."Gwen blushed at her wild words.

Kevin's eyes went wide as saucers as he looked at her and said "a..are you sure? I mean, that's been my biggest fantasy since forever. Taking you from behind.." Kevin felt greatly pleased to discover her fantasies to be similar to his own."

Gwen got up and sat on her knees on the bed. She then leaned forward and raised her hips giving Kevin a perfect view of her glistening pussy. Kevin licked his lips and entered her from behind as he placed his hands on her ass. He thrust in deep making Gwen moan loud. He began his to and fro movements with his penis and massaged her ass lovingly. He inserted a finger in her asshole as it relaxed under his touch. He moved his finger and penis in and out of her in perfect rhythm. Gwen 'cooed' in pleasure.

Just a few seconds before they were gonna cum again, Kevin pulled out much to Gwen's despair. Gwen turned around and looked at him dazed. Kevin motioned her to crawl towards him which she did. Kevin then bent slightly and kissed her lips. His arms reached over and wrapped around her waist and ass.

He lifted her off the bed with his strong arms so that Gwen's feet lay dangling in the air while her naked body pressed against Kevin's bare one. She immediately understood and wrapped her legs around his torso. Kevin kept kissing her as she bucked her hips against him so that their genitals brushed against each other. Kevin pushed her against a wall and entered her the third time.

"Okay, Kev. This time I want you to complete this." Kevin nodded as he began thrusting harder faster and deeper than before. Gwen tightly clasped his shoulders in a hug as her face buried in the crook of his neck. He kept thrusting in and out at a lightning speed.

Her walls felt even more tight now as he continued penetrating her. Gwen could feel Kevin's penis hit her G-spot and she moaned loudly.

"Yeah, Right there. Hit that spot harder Kevin. Aaaahh…." Kevin obliged and kept hitting the spot accurately every time he entered her as he massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. After a few more shoves he felt her pussy walls clenching hardest against his member as she came.

"Keeeviiiinnn, I'm cuuummmmiiinnngggg…AAAARRRGHHH YEEEEAAAHHHH…OOOOHHHHH" she moaned even louder

"oooohhhh baabbbyyy, I'm cuuummminnnggg too" Kevin said in a gruff voice.

"Cum inside me Kevvy." Kevin obliged as they both climaxed together.

Gwen untangled her feet from his waist as exhaustion took over right after her hormonal rush ended. She slipped down the walls but Kevin caught her and took her to the bed bridal style. He too was having a tough time keeping up strength but letting her slip and drowse on the floor would be totally unacceptable.

He collapses on the bed beside her as he pulled the sheets over their naked sweaty bodies and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey Gwen. What's Depo Provera?"

Gwen was in her semi conscious state. She replied, "Kinda birth control injection that's effective for 6 months. One of the preparations I did in anticipation of this night."

Kevin understood somewhat as he said" Gwen?"

Gwen was dozing off but she replied, "Yea?"

"I love you. You are my Little Mermaid." Kevin said not remembering the Disney Princess' name but recalling how much Gwen loved that character. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him and placed her head on his chest."I love you too. You're my Eric."

Kevin panicked at the second part of her sentence."Who's Eric?" He asked suspiciously.

Gwen giggled and yawned as she replied" Ariel's prince."

"And who's Ariel?" Kevin asked."The Little Mermaid, duh."Kevin chuckled and held her close as they whispered 'I love you' one more time before going off to the Land of Dreams.


End file.
